Meta-Academy
by HardWrapping
Summary: After Jack fails to keep his powers hidden, he wakes to find himself at Meta-Academy, a school where the very quality of life is determined by your rank. Jack is placed in the lowest rank, and must fight his way up if he wants a chance at going home. Will he be able to deal with fierce competition like the Ice Queen, or be stuck here forever? Multiple Disney/Dreamworks crossovers.


Jack slowly began to regain consciousness. He felt like he was on something soft, most likely a bed. He reached up and began rubbing his head. What in the world happened to him? The last thing he remembered was… ice. That's right, his powers. He'd been feeling more and more painful lately. Holding it in was starting to get too much.

He guess his body just couldn't handle it, and eventually it just exploded out. His skin turned cold, his hair white, and his eyes blue. There was lots and lots of ice covering his room. He panicked, his parents came in, and then he ran. He'd made it about two blocks before a black van cut him off, and then… that was all the he could remember. After that there was nothing.

Deciding he wasn't going to get anywhere just laying here, he pushed himself up and shook his head before glancing around the room. The place looked… it looked like a bedroom. Well, he was on a bed so it made sense. There was a dresser, a TV stand, and a mirror hanging on the wall. He got up and looked into it.

He was wearing the same exact clothes as he was earlier, and he didn't stink, so he couldn't have been out that long. Though he had no idea what time it was right now. He gave the room another look over. There were two doors. He walked over and opened one. It was the bathroom. On the door was a… a uniform. A white buttoned up shirt, a blue tie, and blue pants.

"What the…" He closed the first door and made his way to the second. This one led to a hallway. To his surprise there were kids walking around, all dressed in the uniform he'd seen the bathroom. He looked up at the window and noted that it was still light out. He glanced back into the room. There was an alarm clock next to the bed. It was about five o'clock, which meant he'd been out for about three hours.

He began making his way down the hall, getting a few glances from the kids who were passing by. Some of them looked like they were around the same age as him. Some of them looked younger, and some older. Most of them simply gave him an amused smirk. He stopped when he almost bumped into a kid who'd been running by.

The boy looked like he was around nine or ten. When he saw Jack, he looked him over and then grew a smirk. "Sup newbie."

Jack raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Um… sup. Hey kid, do you happen to have any idea where we are right now?" He asked.

The boy scratched his head. "Uh… I'm not really the best guy to explain that. You should probably head down to the office. It's down the hall, left, and then the third door on the right." He said before continuing to walk right on past Jack.

"Wait? Office? Is this some kind of school?" He asked walking after the boy.

"Not my job to explain newbie. I got somewhere to be." He said running past him.

Before Jack could ask why he was calling him newbie, the boy suddenly vanished into thin air. "What the-!" He quickly made his way to the spot the boy had vanished. Was this some kind of magic trick? Or maybe he was on one of those prank TV shows. "Did anyone else see that?" He asked looking around to the other kids.

They all just chuckled at him, as if he was the one acting strange. Did they not just see that kid disappear in thin air? Why were they acting like it was normal? He stepped forward and cut off a girl with thick red curls. "Hey, can you help me out here? I don't go to school here and I have no idea where I am."

The girl stared at him for a few seconds before laughing. "Oh, yer a newbie eh? Why don ye jist head ta the office. They're better at explanin' it." She said walking by him.

"Newbie?"

"Down tha hall, te tha left, third door on tha right." The girl said waving as she walked off.

Jack was about to call after her, but just sighed. Whatever. Maybe going to this office would finally get him some answer. He began making his way down the hall, but when he turned left at the corner he bumped into something.

Jack fell back onto his butt and then looked up to see a boy around his age. He was muscular, had a pig nose, and short brown hair. "Watch where you're going!" The boy snapped angrily.

"He's almost as scrawny as Hiccup." Jack looked up and noticed three other figures standing behind the boy. Two of them were obviously twins, they each had long blonde hair. The other was a large boy, who dwarfed Jack, also blonde.

Jack was stunned for a second, but quickly composed himself. "Sorry. I was just wondering where I was. I just woke up here and-"

The boy looked over Jack and then snorted. "Oh, I get it. You're a newbie." There it was again. Why was everyone calling him that? "Look, I don't have time to explain this crap to you. The office is that way. Now get lost." He said walking off. The other began to follow him.

"Hey, hold on!" Jack said reaching out and grabbing his shoulder. He didn't want this guy disappearing like the other kid did. The boy turned and shot him a deadly glare. Suddenly his shoulder was lit on fire. "Ah!" Jack pulled his hand back and grabbed it. It had only taken him a second to do so, but knew his hand was slightly burnt.

"Don't touch me, newbie."

Jack looked at him in disbelief. "How… how did you do that?" The boy didn't answer him, he just kept on walking. Jack grew an angered look on his face. "Hey! I asked how you did that!" He shouted going after him.

"Oh, this one's got some fight in him." The boy twin said.

"You gonna let him get away with that Snotlout?" The girl asked snickering.

The boy glared towards them. They were clearly egging him on, not that he seemed like he needed any to fight. But then turned back to Jack. "You're really trying my patience newbie. You got five seconds to get out of my face before I fry you."

"Hold on, I don't want to fight, I'm just trying to-"

"Time's up."

The boy took in a deep breath and then shot out a stream of flames towards Jack. The white haired boy quickly jumped out of the way, barely avoiding the flames. "Holy crap!" Jack said scurrying away from the boy. A few of the others kids turned their attention to the scene.

"Oh, time to see what the newbie's got." He heard the boy twin say.

The boy lifted his hand and a ball of fire appeared in it. Before he could throw it however, another figure stepped in front of him. This one was a boy, and a scrawny one at that. Jack thought he looked more like a walking fishbone than a person. "Snotlout, give him a break. He's a newbie. He's just confused and desperate."

"Well, if it isn't the walking fishbone." The girl twin said chuckling.

Jack was kind of glad someone was defending him, even if he had no idea who this person was or what was going on. Maybe this guy could explain what he was going here. "I don't care. Nobody lays a hand on me and gets away with it."

"Really? I can name quite a few people that have indeed done that, and come out unscathed." That got a few chuckles from the kids around them.

The larger boy grunted. "Well, you're not one of them!"

Before Jack knew what was happening, the larger boy shot a blast of fire from his mouth. It hit the boy in front of him and sent him flying back into Jack. They both hit the ground hard. Jack quickly began scrambling back up to his feet. What in the world was that? He looked over to check on the boy.

He expected to see a burnt up charred mess, but the boy seemed completely fine. Almost like the blast of fire was just an inconvenience to him. He got up and dusted off his uniform. "Aw man, you burnt my tie." He said looking over the brunt piece of cloth.

"That was a warning shot runt, now get out of the way."

"Stop this!" Everyone quickly stopped at the sound of the voice. Jack turned and his jaw dropped at what he saw. It was a girl. She had platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and stunningly blue eyes. She had a regal air about her. The crowd split apart as she approached them.

"Oh crap, it's the Ice Queen." One of the twins said.

"We are in so much trouble…" The large boy muttered.

The blonde girl looked around towards everyone. Jack noticed that the other students seemed to be looking at her with a mix of fear and… admiration? "What in the world is going on?" She asked sharply.

The boy who had defended Hiccup looked down nervously. "I was… nothing…"

She shot a glare towards him. "Well, apparently something was going on." She then turned towards Snotlout and the others. The twins and the large boy backed up slightly, but Snotlout stood his ground, returning her glare. "If I had to guess, I'd say you were picking on the new student, Stephen."

He grunted and balled his fist up. "It's Snotlout. And so what if I was?" He asked angrily.

"I thought it was clear that there was no picking fights with new students until they were properly ranked." She said walking towards him.

He began walking towards her as well. "That's some stupid rule you came up with, and last time I checked I don't listen to you." He said as they stood off against one another. They both glared into each other's eyes. Snotlout's entire body suddenly began growing flames around it. "I'm not afraid of you Ice Queen."

The blonde girl balled her fist up, and suddenly Jack felt the temperature drop. "Then maybe I should show you why you should be."

Jack watched closely. The two looked like they were going to face off at any second. The scrawny boy suddenly stepped forward. "Wait, wait, wait! Hold on a second!" He said holding his hands up. They both turned towards him.

"Get lost runt!" Snotlout snapped.

"Okay, just hear me out. Why are you two fighting here? I mean this whole thing was just an accident, it doesn't need to escalate into violence now does it?" Snotlout gave him an angered look, while the blonde girl's was more annoyed than anything. "I'm sure that…" He turned to face Jack and looked at him expectantly.

It took Jack a few seconds to realize he was asking for his name. "Jack."

"I'm sure Jack will be perfectly willing to apologize, and then we can get on with our day like nothing happened. Right Jack?"

Jack looked towards Snotlout who just grunted at him. He didn't want to apologize to this jerk, but at the moment it didn't seem like he had any other option. "Yeah, sure, I'm sorry."

"See, now why don't we all just walk away and pretend this whole nasty incident never happened?" He asked hoping they would go for it.

Snotlout shook his head before pushing past Hiccup and making his way down the hall. "You got lucky Ice Queen." He spat. He glared at Jack as he passed. "You too Newbie."

The rest of his group quickly followed after him. The blonde girl turned towards the scrawny boy. "I appreciate your defusing of the situation… I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Hiccup." He said looking down nervously.

"Yes, of course it is…" She muttered under her breath. "I'd also appreciate it if you could show the new student to the office so he can be properly briefed and ranked."

"Of course." Hiccup said nodding.

Jack wondered exactly why he was being so formal towards the girl. They looked about the same age, and she was wearing a uniform, so she couldn't have been a teacher. "As for you. If you could not cause such a ruckus from now on, that would be nice."

He frowned at her. "I didn't exactly have an option back there princess."

Some of the kids around them seemed surprised at his attitude, but the girl herself didn't even bat an eye at him. She just walked down the hall, leaving them. Jack looked after her. She really was beautiful. "Hey, newbie."

Jack turned his head towards the scrawny boy, Hiccup, and then frowned. "Why does everyone keep on calling me that?" He said irritated.

Hiccup offered him a hand which Jack hesitantly took. He pulled him up to his feet and then pointed towards the office. "My names Hiccup, I realize you may be really confused right now but… look, everything will be explained in the office okay?"

Jack huffed. "Fine, I just… I want to get out of this mad house."

Hiccup opened his mouth and looked like he was going to say something, but then he just let out a breath. "Yeah, let's just go to the office."

Jack looked after him and then narrowed his eyes. "I… I'm not going home am I?"

"Office." Hiccup repeated.

* * *

><p>After bringing him to the office, a lady at the front desk directed him to a room. He could only assume this was the principal's office. Hiccup had wished him luck with his ranking, and said he would wait outside. Still, nobody had explained anything to him. He could only assume it had something to do with his powers given what he'd seen earlier.<p>

It was like kind of school for super powered kids he guessed. The idea sounded cool, and thinking back he'd have loved being a part of something like this. But now, all he wanted to do was go home to his family. He wondered if they even knew where he was right now. His mother, his father, his sister. Did they miss him?

Or were they glad to have him out of their hair after what he'd done. He'd left his house looking like the Fortress of Solitude when he ran out. He still remembered the looks on their faces when they'd barged into his room and saw him shooting ice everywhere.

"Jack Overland."

He looked up and was greeted with the sigh of a large man with a huge white beard making his way in through the door. "Who are you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"My name is Nicholas North. I'm the… assistant principal. I'm sure you have a lot of questions that you want answered, and I can assure you they will be." He said sitting down at the desk in front of him. "Do you have any idea where you are?"

"Sky High?" Jack guessed.

Nicholas chuckled. "Not quite. This place is called Meta-Academy. It's a special place for people like you Jack." He explained. "People who have special abilities and talents. Or more specifically people who possess what we call the Meta-Gene."

"The Meta-Gene?" Jack asked.

"A mutation within one's DNA that allows you and all the others students in this school to be able to do the things you do." Nicholas said stroking his beard. "This school was built so people like you could use and nurture their powers."

Jack frowned. "Look, I get the gist of it. This is like the Xavier's Institution of Meta humans, but here's the thing. I have no interest in learning to control my powers. I just want to-"

"Ignore them? Pretend that they don't exist? Try and hold them in? You see where that got." He said bluntly. Jack looked shocked. "We know what happened at your house, and with your family. And don't worry, they know where you and what your situation is."

Jack quickly stood up. "My family?" They knew he was here, and they just let them take him? So they really did want to get rid of him.

Nicholas seemed to read his expression. "They've very worried about you. They wanted to bring you back, but we assured them that you'd be better off here."

"Oh really?" Jack said, with an obviously fake smile. "Screw that, I want to go home!"

"Jackson, please try and understand-"

"Understand what? It's not like you can hold me against my will! I have rights you know! And I'm invoking my right to go home!" He said. He didn't know if that was an actual right or not, but he was too angry to care right now.

Nicholas sighed. "We can't let you go home Jackson. You're a ticking ice bomb. We need to keep you here until you can get a handle on your powers. Until you can make sure you're not a danger to everyone around you."

"So you're basically holding me hostage?"

"If that's how you see it."

"You can't do this!"

"We can."

Jack ran his hand over his face. "No… this cannot be happening…" He fell back down into his chair and sunk down. "This is a nightmare. I'll wake up any second now and this will all be over, and my sister will be bugging me and-"

Nicholas got up and patted him on the shoulder. Jack would he pushed his hand away, but he was too sorrowful to even do that. "Jack, I know this is a lot to take in, but I need you to try and understand. Your powers are dangerous. You need to learn to control them."

Jack didn't exactly know what to say to him. He wanted to yell at him, tell him to shove off, but he still couldn't seem to find the words. "I'm going to leave you now. MiM will give you your rank and schedule."

He heard Nicholas get up and walk out. Jack still just sat there. There had to be a way to get out of this place. To go home. Suddenly a light shone down from the window. Jack looked up and saw the moon. "It's still too early for…" The light shined even brighter and Jack covered his eyes. What the heck was going on?

When the light finally disappeared, Jack looked down at the desk and saw a two pieces of paper. One of them looked like schedule. None of the classes looked like they belonged in a school. There were things like 'Weaponry' and 'Inner Focus' on there. The other seemed to be an info list on… on him!

There were things on there that no one, not even these guys, should have been able to know about. He picked the paper up and skimmed through it. At the bottom is had the letter D. Was this supposed to be his rank or whatever?

* * *

><p>"Well, that's just… bad."<p>

Jack glared towards Hiccup who had been reading over his paper. After leaving the office, Hiccup helped him find his way back to his room and had stayed to help him unpack. Jack however had no interest in unpacking. All he wanted to know was if there was a way out of her.

Hiccup either didn't hear him, or chose to ignore him, because all he did was pick up the papers and start skimming through them. "Are you talking about my schedule or ranking?" Jack asked looking towards the boy.

He lowered the paper and scratched his cheek. "Your schedule if fine. Not that it matters, you're not really required to attend any of your classes. Well, you have to go to the first few so they can assign you a mentor, but after that you're pretty much free to-"

Jack snapped his fingers. "Rankings man, rankings."

"Oh, right. To put things simply, everyone in the school is given a ranking. The highest ranking is S, while the lowest ranking is D." He explained.

"So I've basically been deemed the bottom of the barrel?" Jack asked.

"Don't feel bad, I'm a D rank too… okay, maybe you should feel a little bad." Hiccup said running his hand through his hair. "Nicholas says that the rankings are based entirely on powers. He says MiM puts us where we are for a reason."

Jack snorted. "That sounds like a lot of crap… wait, who is MiM?"

"That light that you saw in the principal's office, that's MiM. No one knows exactly what he is, or if he's even human, but he's the one who calls all the shots and makes all the rankings."

"So we're here on the orders of a light? Lame."

Hiccup shrugged. "Yeah, that's what everyone says. Anyway back to the rankings. In my personal experience the higher ranks tend to be the most powers. You have the D-ranks, us, who are pretty much like second class citizens around here. We're the outcast, the weaklings, and most of us just try to get by without being harassed by the others."

"Sounds like a drag." Jack said.

"Is it. Then you have the C-ranks. They're treated slightly better than us since the general consensus is that they still have slight hope of making something of themselves."

"The B-ranks are the largest population in the school. They're your average run of the mill supers. There are a handful that are strong enough to known throughout the schools."

"A-ranks are the second most powerful group. There's around forty or fifty of them last I checked. They definitely don't want to be messed with. They like to pick of lower ranks a lot. That big guy who was going to roast you earlier? That my cousin Snotlout. He's an A-rank."

"S-ranks are the most feared group throughout the school. There's only around fifteen or so of them, and if you see one, your best bet it to turn around and walk the other way. Whether it's their powers or their abilities, MiM saw something in them that made their worthy to be the top dogs of the school."

Jack sat up on his bed and cross his arms. "Is there a way to move up in the rankings?" He asked. He didn't plan on staying here, but he didn't want to be treated like crap for the short time that he was.

"Defeat enough people in your rank usually gets you promoted. You could also go after people higher ranked that you. We'd have to beat about twenty or so C-ranks before we'd even be considered for promotion since we're around the same skill level." Hiccup said. "But if, and this is a big if, we defeated someone from A-class, that's like an instant promotion."

Jack rubbed his chin. "So wait a second, how does this whole fighting thing work? Do we have to issue a challenge, or is there like a class-"

"There is no process. If you want to fight someone you walk right up to them and fight." Hiccup said bluntly. "This school isn't like other schools Jack, and I don't just mean the powers."

"So everyone just spend all day fighting? What kind of screwed up place is this?"

"Not all day, and not everyone. Some people are perfectly happy where they are. A B-rank will probably never want to fight since they're pretty comfortable where they're at. You can't drop in ranks unless you lose… like a lot."

"Okay, why don't a bunch of the lower ranks just jump the higher ones?"

"It's just… it's not that simple Jack. There are a lot of things you don't know about yet. And it would take me all night to explain it. Look, I'll be by in the morning to help you find some of your classes. I can explain more then."

Hiccup turned to leave out, but then Jack remembered something. "Wait a sec, what about that girl from earlier. The one that was facing off against Snotlout."

"Oh, her? That was Elsa Arendelle. She's an S-rank, and arguably the strongest girl in the school. I was honestly surprised she stepped in to help us. She usually just keeps to herself and her group." Hiccup said curiously. "Maybe she was just taking pity on a newbie."

Jack repeated the name in his head. Elsa Arendelle. "What type of powers does she have?"

"Ice powers." Hiccup answered.

Jack smirked. That was perfect, she was not only the strongest, but had the same powers as he did. She could teach him how to control it, and then he could go home. "Where can I find her?"

Hiccup stared at him. "Jack, what are you thinking? You're not actually going to try and fight her are you?" He asked.

"No. I just think she may be able to help me control my powers. Then I can get out of here and get back to my family."

Hiccup sighed. "It's not that simple man. The S-rankers are completely separated from the rest of the school. They can only be found when they want to be. Out of the fifteen S-rank, we only know who about five of them are. And that's because they run their own factions."

"Factions?"

"Stuff to be explained tomorrow. Just… don't count on her teaching you anything. You're a C-rank, she's not going to give you the time of day."

Jack grunted. "I don't care. If she doesn't listen to me then I'll make her. I need to get out of here. I need to see my family again."

"Then you have to either master your powers early, or make it to graduation. Cause those are the only two ways out of here." Hiccup said walking out.

Jack looked towards the window and narrowed his eyes. "We'll see about that…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there it is. Hope you guys like it. I always wanted to do something like this, but I could never get a good plot going, so I couldn't justify starting it. But now I can, so I did! **

**I didn't explain everything in this chapter, but more will be revealed as the story goes on. Think of this as kind of like... 'Yugioh GX' mixed with 'X-men' mixed with 'RWBY'. The kids fight to move up in the pecking order, but it's not like their killing one another or anything like that. There will be teachers and classes and stuff, but I didn't want to focus too much on it since it's primarily action based.**

**There will be some Jelsa, and other ships will be revealed as it goes on. There will also be numerous other Dreamworks and Disney characters entering later on. So tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
